fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Supernaturals
)|producer = Aaron Moon|time = 40-43 minutes|company = Creative Productions Aqua Productions|channel = Fanfic Channel|format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV)|run = January 5, 2015 - Present|location = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada}} The Supernaturals is an American original Fanfic Channel series. It was first announced during the Fanfic Channel Upfront, and is scheduled to premiere during the Winter 2015. Fanfic Channel has ordered 18 episodes for the series. Production started October, which filmed on location in Vancouver, BC. The series will premiere on January 5, 2015, along with the lineup for the Winter 2015 Premiere. The series officially premiered on January 5, 2015. On January 12, 2015, a talk show based on the show premiered after the second episode, hosted by Tiffany Thornton. Premise Set in the fictional town of Turendale, The Supernaturals follows the lives of teenagers who find themselves in the middle of a rivalry between Supernatural creatures. They soon get sucked in to the supernatural and discover that some of them have a supernatural history. They struggle to balance their lives as they try to maintain peace in their town, and prevent death. As more supernatural beings begin to appear, the teens find themselves teaming up and seeking help from unexpected sources. Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters * Gregg Sulkin as Tyson Stanton * Melissa Benoist as Felicia Hendricks * Nolan Gerard Funk as Dylan Hewitt * Holland Roden as Valentine Forbes * Taron Egerton as Joel Winters * Steven R. McQueen as Mason Millet Recurring Cast and Characters * Adrian Pasdar as Jonathan Stanton * Maria Bello as Macy Stanton * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Ashleigh Brewer as Queen Davenport * Colton Tran as Percy Rinehart * Greer Grammer as Jacqueline Hewitt * Glenn McCuen as Theo Stanton * Carson Boatman as Jared Winters * Rider Strong as Kahlil * Renee Olstead as Jenny * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Dylan Bruce as Michael Millet * Ray Stevenson as Develro Production Casting Gregg Sulkin was the first to be cast in the show. His character was supposed to be a recurring character, but he displayed a much effective lead. The role of Felicia Hendricks was originally offered to Lucy Hale, but she turned down the role due to the restart of production of Secret Life. On August 2014, Taron Egerton landed the role of Joel Winters, which was originally offered to Michael Fjordbak. By the end of August, the main characters have been cast. On September 2014, Bethany Mota took a recurring role, but she then dropped out of the series when she was cast in the film, The Guardians. Her character was then removed from the show totally. By early October, the recurring cast has been filled, with Adrian Pasdar, Glenn McCuen and Ashleigh Brewer being the last few. Filming The series started its filming for its pilot on October 12, 2014 in Vancouver, BC. The University of British Columbia was the main filming location, which became the college campus in the series. The series also filmed in Cecil Green Park House, which acted as the Stanton Residence. Season 1 concluded its filming on January 13, 2015. Episodes Supernatural Stakeout :Main Article: Supernatural Stakeout On January 12, 2015, a talk show based on The Supernaturals premiered. The half hour program features guests from the show's cast members, directors, writers and creator. It is hosted by Tiffany Thornton and airs after new episodes of The Supernaturals on Mondays at 9 p.m. ET/PT. Category:Series Category:2015 Series